


thIs is nOt a driLL

by jiggiebitty



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, day6 is a mess, dowoon is here for the tea, gc fanfic, jae is normal?????, mysterious character will be revealed later, sungjin just wants to be a good dad, wonpil is annoyed, “iss young k not brian” ok brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggiebitty/pseuds/jiggiebitty
Summary: why must you give day6 their own groupchat





	1. what the fuck jyp

**Author's Note:**

> dowoon - yoondrum   
> jae - jaesicc   
> wonpil - wonfeels   
> sungjin - bob   
> brian - youngknotbrian

**JYP_ENT** invited  **yoondrum, jaesicc, wonfeels, bob, and youngknotbrian** to a groupchat. 

 

 **JYP_ENT** renamed the groupchat to ‘crackass dayshix’. 

 

 **JYP_ENT** gave admin control to  **jaesicc**. 

 

 **JYP_ENT** left the chat. 

 

**bob**

why tf did he gave jae 

out of all of us

the admin

ro le???? 

 

**jaesicc**

becoz im sepcial u fuck 

 

**youngknotbrian**

ur spelling isn’t special 

 

**wonfeels**

what could possibly go wrong?

 

**jaesicc**

thanks wonpil 

 

**bob**

it’s jae 

anything could go wrong

 

**jaesicc**

you’re uninvited to all

my birthday parties 

 

**bob**

good

 

**wonfeels**

dowoon is awfully quiet 

 

**yoondrums**

stfu im watching spongebob 

 

**jaesicc**

aw a baby <33333 

 

**wonfeels**

he just told me to stfu 

 

**jaesicc**

good.

**jaesicc**

you desvered that. 

 

**wonfeels**

i did nothing wrong 

 

**bob**

sucks to be you ig 

 

**youngknotbrian**

damn someone pissed

in sungjin’s coffee this morning jd

 

**bob**

more like something

**bob**

*looks at dowoon’s dog*

 

**yoondrums**

tory did no such thing! :(

 


	2. secrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take your time, sweetie

 

 

 _private convo with_ **jaesicc** _and_   **bob**

2:56 am

**jaesicc**

i cant sleep

 

**bob**

count sheeps 

 

**bob**

or think of bullshit like you always do

 

**jaesicc**

wow, thanks for your help. 

 

**bob**

ure using correct grammar..

 

**bob**

whats wrong??

 

**jaesicc**

i don’t know anymore..  
**  
**

 

**jaesicc**

 

i’m just confused..

 

**bob**

confused? what’s going on, jae?

 

**bob**

you can tell me

 

**bob**

i won’t judge 

 

  **jaesicc**

i..i think i like boys..but at the same time, i don’t know??? brian is just

 

**jaesicc**

ugh nevermind.. 

 

**jaesicc**

sorry for disturbing you.. goodnight sungjin.

 

**bob**

jae..

_delivered 3:03 am_


	3. missing chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoondrums: suspicious

 

_crackass dayshix_

 

 

**wonfeels**

i am overwhelmed 

 

**youngknotbrian**

when are you not??? 

 

**wonfeels**

heY! 

i already have jae making smart ass comments >:/ i don’t need u too 

 

**wonfeels**

speaking of jae,

where is he? ,,,, 

 

**bob**

 

practice seemed rather cold

without his goofy presences,,, 

 

**yoondrums**

hyung knows sumn 

 

**bob**

no i don’t  

 

**wonfeels**

ah HA! yoU NEVER CARED ABOUT JAE WITHOUT A REAS O N 

 

**bob**

THAT JUST MAKES IT SOUDJ LIKE I DONT CARE ABOUT JAE IN GENERAL???? I CARE ABOUT YALL WTFSHHSJS

 

**yoondrums**

 suspicious  

 

 

_private convo with **jaesicc** and **youngknotbrian**_

 

**youngknotbrian**

jae you alright? 

 

**youngknotbrian**

you know you can talk to me.. right? 

 

**youngknotbrian**

my advices may be terrible 

but i’m always here to help

 

**youngknotbrian**

please respond,,, jae 

 

**youngknotbrian**

you weren’t at practice and dowoon said you weren’t at the dorms either 

 

**youngknotbrian**

i care about you, hyung. 

 

**youngknotbrian**

come back... i love you

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day6 are idols but they live in separate dorms but roomies,,,, 
> 
> jae and dowoon 
> 
> young k, wonpil, and sungjin


End file.
